


Never Quiet

by Thamys020



Series: The Kids Aren't Alright [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Hearing Voices, Other, rest in peace aqua's sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamys020/pseuds/Thamys020
Summary: She was tired, cold, hungry and her feet hurt.What do you know, boots are highly impractical in the realm of darkness.





	Never Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> And adding Aqua, because why not??

She was tired, cold, hungry, and her feet hurt. 

What do you know, boots are highly impractical in the realm of darkness. 

_ Well _ Aqua thought.  _ At least I’m not possessed, and I have a heart. _   
God, she missed Terra and Ven. 

She couldn’t be angry. When she had first landed here, she had taken her anger out on everything that moved, happily and heartily destroying cockroach demons, Unversed, and the assorted...whatever those things were.    
But now she was just sad. She was alone, and she craved human contact. Before she fell down here, she didn't like being touched, but now she craved hands on her. 

She would murder thousands more of the Unversed just to hold Ven in her arms, or hug Terra. She missed them so much. 

Aqua had once had a doll, which she had randomly found and decided to keep, but it had been destroyed during an attack. 

She supposed that’s when she started hearing the voices. 

At first it was a subtle ringing in her ears, then it was soft whispering. 

Then it was full on talking. Long drawn out conversations on every subject imaginable in voices she didn't recognize. She couldn’t sleep, or function normally anymore and it scared her. 

Aqua couldn’t remember the last time she felt sun on her face. 

Which would scare her, but she’d been getting forgetful more often than not. With the lack of decent sleep and Terra and Ven, memory loss was the least of her concerns. 

What was concerning was…

She couldn’t remember. She was running from someone. 

But who?

_ It doesn’t matter! _ The voices screamed. 

Aqua sat down on the beach and took out her wayfinder, pressing it to her forehead, and attempting to silence the voices through sheer willpower. 

Too absorbed in quieting the voices she didn't see him coming until he had her.    
  


But it was finally silent. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just Xehanort  
> (it was a joke please don't kill me)


End file.
